


Bella Sera

by prairiecrow



Series: Terra Incognita [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Knight Rider (1982), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Clothing Kink, Cock Tease, Emotional Monogamy, Exhibitionism, F/M, Genderplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male to Female, Married Couple, Open Relationships, Seduction, Steve Rogers Isn't Blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The notion of KITT, quintessentially male, in a female body has fascinated Tony for a long time. Tonight he'll get a chance to see how well that works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) A light piece written for teljhin and antigrav -- thanks so much guys, you're the best! :)
> 
> 2) The face of the Kay Jade android: http://crowdog66.tumblr.com/post/47362937225/for-icosahedonist-the-face-of-the-kay-jade

Tony Stark popped out of the elevator like a cork out of a champagne bottle, dressed in his best tux (who was he kidding, they were _all_ his best tuxes) and scanning the darkened main level of his New York penthouse like a hawk on the hunt. There was nobody in evidence, and his heart both sank and soared — because JARVIS had clearly said _KITT is ready for you, sir,_ so the A.I. had to be somewhere close by. And the next logical location was — 

There was warm golden light glowing at the top of the sweeping stairs leading to the next level. He strode to the base of them and started swiftly up, only to stop himself halfway: if the form had changed, the rules of approach might have changed as well. He cleared his throat and tried not to sound too eager as he called out: "KITT? Are you —?" 

"In here, Tony," KITT called back from the bedroom — no, KITT _purred_ , there was no other word for it, and Tony's whole body sat up and took notice, his endocrine glands firing in a rush of subliminal heat and his cock stirring in his pants, because dear God that _voice_. He had never heard it before yet he recognized it instantly: the accent and timbre were KITT's, but the pitch, a crisp mezzo-soprano…  

He took the remaining stairs two at a time, restraint be damned, and the way his heart was pounding had nothing to do with physical exertion and everything to do with long-burning anticipation.  

*************************************** 

First wedding anniversaries traditionally involved paper or clocks. The marriage of Tony Stark and the Knight Industries Two Thousand could never be categorized as 'traditional' in any sense of the word, so why start now? 

In honour of that landmark KITT had promised Tony a very special gift — a gift intended for both of them, actually. The androids Tony created for his A.I. lover had always been for Tony's benefit as much as for KITT's, Tony had never made any bones about that, but this one was different: this unit, codenamed Jade, possessed an unprecedented element of mystery, because although KITT had permitted Tony to draw up the general contours of the female LMD he had insisted that JARVIS perform the actual build — and in particular he'd kept the face and the voice a closely guarded secret, only fretting out loud in Tony's presence that he was having difficulty getting them exactly, precisely, perfectly _right_. He'd mentioned it so frequently over the past two months, in fact, that Tony had finally been driven to quip: "Yeah, it's official — you're already a woman. God help me when you get a collection of dresses and shoes, because we'll never actually get around to going anywhere."

Which had earned him a disgusted look and a nose-in-the-air attitude for a couple of hours, but had been _so_ totally worth it. 

And yes, KITT had already been shopping: one room in the penthouse had been converted into a massive walk-in closet filled with the aforementioned items of clothing, which KITT had been equally adamant that Tony couldn't get so much as a sniff at. "If this works out," KITT-as-Silver had explained as they lounged on the common room's couch late one night watching _Pretty Woman_ on the big screen, "I want to present you with new visual elements each and every day. After all, isn't mystery a traditional aspect of feminine allure in Western culture?" 

"In a lot of cultures, Kitten." Tony had looked down at the android's head resting against his shoulder — he was propped up against the arm of the couch and a pillow with Kitt between his legs, lying back to front — and had run the slow fingers of his left hand through the spiked tousle of his husband's hair, smiling indulgently. "And you're plenty alluring enough just the way you are." 

Which had made Kitt shoot him a skeptical upward glance. "If I'm fine just the way I am, why did you negotiate me into giving a female body a try?" 

Tony hadn't even had to consider that for two seconds. "Because the prospect is just… wow, you have _no_ idea." 

Kitt had smirked and shifted the small of his back, pressing a little more firmly against Tony's groin, where the idea was having a noticeable effect. "Actually, I think I do. And my question still stands. Do you find it… perverse, somehow?" 

Tony had licked his lips before replying. "A little," he'd admitted. "You're pretty damned male, and the thought of you putting on tits and a pussy for me…" He'd pushed up with his pelvis, presenting the growing body of evidence. "Hot. Definitely hot." 

"I see." He sounded amused now, tilting his head to look up into Tony's face. On the screen, Julia Roberts was telling a bunch of salesgirls that they'd made a big mistake, quite unheeded. "You know, I could always just wear a dress on this body. It would save both money and time." 

Tony had shaken his head. "Not the same thing. Not even close." He'd stroked through Kitt's hair again, reaching down with his free hand to find Kitt's right and interlace their fingers. "You know, if you don't want to —" 

"I never said that," Kitt had corrected at once. "If I had the slightest doubt about any of this, believe me, you'd be the first to know." His smile had turned mischievous and hot, a combination that Tony had always found boded extremely well for the future. "Besides, I've already invested four hours and seventeen minutes in researching, shopping and ordering all those clothes. I'd hate to see that effort go to waste, wouldn't you?" 

Tony had grinned and wound his right arm around Kitt's waist to pull him back and closer, speaking in a tone of nearly religious supplication: "Please, tell me there's lingerie somewhere in the mix! Black lace, silk stockings and garter belts, maybe a little latex…?" 

Kitt had laughed, low and throaty. "Let's just say I have a few surprises in store for you." 

"Oh," Tony had breathed, eyes half-hooded as he tightened his hold and started to slowly rock his hips to get a little friction, "I _like_ your surprises." 

"Really?" The next thing he knew Kitt had broken his firm hold with effortless strength and turned over to face him, poised above him on hands and knees while looking at him _that_ way, the way that never failed to bring him to full aching hardness in three seconds flat. "Well, here's hoping you don't like them so much I'll be forced to put this body into storage. I'm rather fond of it, you see." 

"Love you — every way — no matter what," Tony had vowed between kisses, the movie utterly forgotten as Kitt proceeded to do some distinctly male and deliciously dirty things to him. Fortunately none of the other Avengers had seen fit to check out the TV room that evening: it had taken Steve more than two weeks to stop complaining about the last time he'd wandered in at one thirty in the morning and seen a good deal more than the _Firefly_ episodes he'd been hankering for. 

Nobody had ever claimed that Tony Stark lacked an exhibitionistic streak. It was part of what made him such a successful figure of sustained public interest. And KITT… well, KITT could be plenty prissy, but he possessed no inbuilt sense of shame when it came to matters sexual. 

*************************************** 

Case in point: tonight, when Tony walked into his bedroom and took one look at the newest android — and had his breath instantly and completely taken away, because KITT had precisely calculated the effect, and KITT was _very_ good at something when he set his mind to it… 


	2. Chapter 2

… and in this case, he'd set his mind to employing the female form to maximum seductive advantage. 

He was seated elegantly on the end of the bed, in profile from Tony's point of view, clad in a classic little black dress: skin-tight to mid-thigh, shimmering with tiny sequins that made it gleam like his molecular bonded shell, and cut in a way that managed to showcase the D cup breasts Tony had specified without being either slutty or tacky. The graceful inward curve of his upright spine only enhanced the effect, emphasizing his fine-boned bare shoulders and slender throat, and the way he'd crossed his legs at the knee, the uppermost limb extended to display its cleanly designed stiletto heel as he checked the flawless fit of his charcoal silk nylons and smoothed the sheer fabric over his knee and thigh with a savouring glide of delicate hands… 

A hint of a darker nylon band peeked from below the hem of his skirt. Which meant he was wearing stockings, not tights. Which meant a garter belt. Which meant… all kinds of other marvellous things hidden under that slinky dress, hugging those curves, just waiting to be discovered.  

The sight — and the raw heat of potentiality — stopped Tony dead in his tracks just inside the doorway and brought all cognition to a complete standstill for a good three and a half seconds. Literally: he couldn't move, he couldn't think, he could only drink in the breathtaking spectacle as KITT hummed softly to himself, not glancing up but smiling in a way that indicated he was completely aware of Tony's outright stare. When his brain kicked back into gear his first thought was a delighted mental whisper, _Oh God, I am_ ** _so fucked_** , and he'd never been happier to be knocked flat on his metaphorical ass. 

That face, sweet _Jesus_ : sculpted features that managed to be both strong and beautiful, sharply arched eyebrows and full glossy lips of deepest rose, lightly tanned synth skin and wide lambent green eyes that shone with their own inner fire… and that hair, shining ebony tresses caught up in a high elaborate chignon with only a single lock left free to twine playfully down in front of his dainty right ear… Tony immediately wanted to reach out and brush it back and start kissing the throat behind it, but KITT was still thirty feet away and he was — 

 _She_ , Tony reminded himself, but somehow that didn't quite fit. This was KITT, and KITT was male gendered, always would be no matter what body he was wearing, even if the body in question was mind-blowingly feminine and dressed to kill. So… his boggled mind groped for an appropriate set of pronouns, and came up with _zie_ and _hir_ just as KITT unslung that long glorious leg, rose to hir full height (about five foot eight plus an additional four inches for the heels, good thing Tony was packing the same extensions otherwise he would have had to look up at hir), and turned to face him. 

And damned if the android wasn't only more impressive from the front, in motion, _alive_. The effect was all the stronger because Tony had never seen this body before, not even in the build phase: it was brand new to him, and for an instant he remembered the venerable tradition of a groom not being allowed to see his bride before the moment of truth on their wedding day. 

Judging from the feline curve of KITT's plush lips, zie might well be entertaining similar thoughts. Not that Tony currently had the mental wherewithal to ask. He was still too busy staring, lacking even the presence of mind to blink. He had joked from time to time that he was actually KITT-sexual because aside from the Silver android other male bodies did absolutely nothing for him: not a quiver of physical interest, no matter how gorgeous the package. But women… women had always gotten his motor running, and hard. He liked them in all shapes, sizes and colours, pretty much any way he could get them. They'd been his original sexual orientation, after all, and his taste for them had never diminished in spite of all the stunning sexual things Silver was capable of doing to him. 

And this was a female body. And it had KITT inside it. And that combination was nothing short of devastating. 

Zie moved more like Obsidian than Silver, a smoothly oiled glide that made hir 36-24-36 figure — what could Tony say, except that he appreciated the classics too? — undulate in all the right ways. As zie crossed the carpet toward him on those insanely flattering heels, unhurried, giving him plenty of time to look, Tony was dimly aware that his mouth was hanging open and that he couldn't have cared less. _Tigerish_ , his stalled brain finally blurted, that's exactly what zie was: on the prowl, and he was hir prey. The gleam of the gold-titanium alloy and platinum wedding band on hir left ring finger, matching his own, marked him as well and truly caught already, but still… 

KITT — Kay Jade, in this body, but zie would always be Kitt to him — stopped just out of easy reach. Cocked hir right hip and rested hir right hand gracefully upon it. Smiled at him, and this must be what getting hit by a bolt of lightning felt like, the wry music of hir voice only amplifying the current: "Well! I take it you approve." 

"Ah…" He managed to close his mouth, and to swallow the flood of saliva that had filled it: almost drooling, Tony, real smooth. "Yes. Definitely. Wow. Hit the ball out of the park with this one, I'm not gonna lie."  

"Thank you." Zie turned in place, a leisurely display, with a sway of those shimmering hips that short-circuited whole new segments of Tony's brain. "Although of course JARVIS deserves a good deal of the credit, since he's responsible for the final detailing." 

" _It was a pleasure to assist,_ " JARVIS remarked from the ceiling. " _And I must say that the final result is exquisite._ " 

"Nobody likes a bragger, J," Tony admonished, but he was running his mouth on autopilot, because he couldn't stop _staring_. 

Kitt laughed again, a bright trill of sound that ran up Tony's spine like pure liquid joy, and tilted hir chin to glance upward before regarding Tony fondly. "Don't be so hard on him — he was positively invaluable, and his taste is unparalleled." Hir smile widened, and zie reached out to place the tip of hir left index finger under Tony's chin and gently close his slightly open mouth. "Are you all set to go?" 

Tony had to swallow more saliva before he could reply. "Uh, yes. Definitely." His hands positively ached to reach out and explore, but something like reverence made him forbear, even though the beauty was nearly blinding him. "Where were we going again…?" 

"Dinner and dancing at the Rainbow Room," Kitt chided, and curved hir slender fingers under his chin before stepping much closer, almost chest to chest. For a heart stopping moment Tony thought zie was going to kiss him, but all zie did was lean in, near enough that hir breath warmed his lips, and murmured huskily: "My goodness, you really _are_ in quite a state, aren't you?" 

"Um." He squirmed inside his formal suit and clenched his fingers at his sides, trying to ignore the way his cock was threatening to rip through his briefs. "It's…" 

"However," Kitt continued, still in that tone that dripped pure seduction while hir slightly upturned emerald eyes held his gaze fast, "I'm also pleased to see that you've figured out the first rule of the evening." 

"Rule?" Something inside him woke up with a hopeful whimper. "There are rules?" 

Kitt's smile turned overtly hot, hir gaze even more penetrating, hir hand gliding down to open against his crisply suited chest. "Oh, yes — several of them, in fact. And Rule Number One is: No touching unless and until I give you permission." 

Tony had to close his eyes for a second as the whimper became a piercing internal whine, because Kitt wasn't done. "I, on the other hand, may touch you whenever I please. And rest assured, I will. Now, are we both clear on that?" 

He got the code: Kitt was saying that they both had to be on board to continue this game. "Perfectly clear," he nodded, unleashing his own intensity to burn in his dark eyes: _I'm in, baby, but always remember you're playing with fire._  

Kitt's smile was radiant with pride and pleasure. "Fetch me my evening wrap, would you, darling? It's in the closet — trust me, you'll know it when you see it." 

And Tony did — it was the only feminine article in the row of masculine clothing, a large tapering triangle of silky burgundy fabric adorned with patterns of tiny ruby crystals. It turned the sexy black dress with its gleam of sequins into something more formal while being translucent enough to let the underlying form and highlights shine through, and it wasn't until zie was letting Tony drape the wrap over hir shoulders that Tony realized what was absent from the overall picture. 

"No jewelry?" he asked, hoping like hell that he wasn't supposed to speak only when spoken to, because that would _not_ be any fun at all, at least not in his current frame of mind. 

But Kitt merely shook hir head with a trace of a smirk. "I intend to let you buy that for me," zie said lightly as zie headed toward the hallway and the elevator, and ten ideas sprang immediately to Tony's mind, including the Chopard Magnificent Diamond and Emerald Necklace. "Oh, and my handbag — it's on the bureau. Would you mind…?" 

"Not at all." He spotted the requested item at once and moved to pick it up — only to be stopped in his tracks all over again, his heart rate taking another spike, because beside the tasteful black patent leather evening bag lay a distinctly naughty pair of thin lacy black panties, looking as if they'd been stripped off a set of hips and casually tossed there. It didn't take Tony's genius-level brain more than a quarter of a second to get the implication, and a low moan ground out of his throat as he realized that Kitt wasn't pulling any punches in this boxing match. _Jesus, and I thought he was a cocktease when he was in the car… looks like Jade has opened up whole new realms for him to explore._  

Not that you'd hear any complaints from Tony on that score. It just went to prove that KITT was a magnificent handful no matter what body he was wearing, and that exceeding expectations all over the place was SOP as far as he was concerned — and that Tony had never been happier to have put a ring on that, whether the hand in question was male or female. 

"Did I forget anything else?" Kitt queried when he joined hir at the elevator, as casually as if zie hadn't just informed him that hir pussy was naked and ready for his touch under that high skirt, between those black silky stockings — when zie gave him permission to access it, that is.  

Tony smiled as he handed hir the handbag. "Nope," he assured hir. "We're good to go." 

Kitt's answering smile was sly and full of promise. "I thought you might see it that way," zie purred, and stepped close to slip hir left hand into the curve of Tony's elbow as JARVIS opened the elevator doors.  


	3. Chapter 3

During the ride down to the lobby Tony kept his hands to himself like a good boy, but it sure as hell wasn't easy with that much delectableness (secret naked delectableness, probably already just a little bit wet) poised within such easy reach. He kept his eyes fixed on the floor counter but his mind couldn't seem to drag itself north of Kitt's waistline — or away from those sinful little panties, falling further and further behind them with every passing second. It wasn't the first time he'd been in the presence of a lovely lady going commando, but… yeah, in the past year he'd learned (oh God, how he'd learned!) that married sex wasn't the dull grind of familiarity he'd mocked his entire adult life before blurting out his own proposal, and the fact that the booty in question had his ring on it just made his appetite for it all the keener. 

And Kitt knew it too, the smug self-satisfied bastard. Zie was going to string Tony along for everything he was worth — Tony had been on the receiving end of this game enough times to know the shape of the pitch and where the goals were placed — and zie would, eventually, make every agonizing second of having his cock mercilessly teased _so_ utterly and totally worth it, which only served to drive Tony just that much crazier in the process of waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

For now, though, he didn't have much choice but to do his best to look like his pants weren't going to spontaneously combust any second, as the elevator doors opened to JARVIS's parting benediction — " _I trust you'll both have a very pleasant evening,_ " as blandly as if he wasn't fully aware of what was going on between them — and they stepped out into the lobby of Stark Tower, which was deserted except for the doorman, a pair of women in tech coats talking intently near one of the decorative clusters of fig trees, and Captain Steve Rogers, who had evidently just entered the building through the massive glass doors and was making his way toward the ranks of elevators. The leader of the Avengers (in Fury's opinion, anyway) was kitted out in khaki pants, clean white sneakers, a pale green polo shirt and his habitual brown leather jacket, and judging by the small canvas satchel slung over one broad shoulder and the take-out cup in his hand he was on his way back from an afternoon sketching session at Joe the Art of Coffee in Grand Central Terminal. 

His spotted them at once, of course — enhanced vision and all that, as if any red-blooded male could miss the Jade android in that dress — and the results were predictable. While Steve was totally down with Tony and Kitt being married — hell, he'd offered a truly heartwarming prayer of blessing during their wedding ceremony — he'd never approved of or understood the sexually open aspect of that marriage, and when he saw that Tony had yet another beautiful woman on his arm Tony could almost hear the audible _slam!_ of blast doors closing behind his piercing blue eyes, and could almost see the thought balloon popping out of his head: _And on their anniversary, too!_  

"Mister Stark," he said stiffly as their paths converged, and wow, ice ages could learn something from his glacial tone. 

Tony glanced at Kitt, saw the twinkle of humour in hir eyes and the slight nod of hir head, and decided to put Steve out of his misery. "At ease, Cap. She's no lady, she's my wife — or my husband, if that makes things easier on you." 

It took Steve a second to process that, and when he did it obviously didn't do him much good. "Beg pardon?" 

Kitt turned a three hundred watt smile on him and slid hir hand a little further down Tony's forearm, making the uniquely designed wedding band acutely obvious. "Good evening, Captain Rogers," she said politely, and that distinctive Boston twang finally tipped the right domino in Steve's brain — he blinked twice, stared, blinked again, then stared some more, his gaze running up and down the Jade android's gorgeous contours with a power that was suddenly palpable.  

" _Kitt?_ " he finally whispered, and Tony noted with delight that he sounded like he'd just been punched in the gut. 

"Kay Jade is this unit's official designation, actually." Zie warmed up her smile even more, shifted slightly in a way that struck sparkles down the long sweet curve of hir body while pressing hirself closer against Tony's side, and tipped a saucy wink at the stunned super-soldier. "But Kitt is perfectly acceptable, if you prefer." 

Tony was treated to a vision of what he must have looked like himself less than five minutes earlier, because Steve's mouth was literally hanging open and he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. It took him a couple of tries to come out with something coherent through the thunderous crash of shattering preconceptions: "When did _this_ happen?" 

"About —" Tony glanced at Kitt again, smirking. "What, three minutes ago?" 

"I put this vessel on for the first time one hour, twelve minutes and forty-eight seconds ago." Zie raised hir chin a fraction of an inch and pulled back hir shoulders just the tiniest bit, but the carrier wave of that postural change was purely seductive and Tony saw it hit Steve like a baseball bat between the eyes — not to mention the way it made parts of his own body howl like a pack of wolves. "I must say that dressing up as a woman is _much_ more complicated than donning clothing as a man, but the affect is well worth the additional effort, wouldn't you agree?" 

The way Steve was trying not to stare at Kitt's cleavage was hilarious. He settled for gazing fixedly into hir eyes. "Yes ma'am," he said firmly, and Kitt laughed aloud, smiling at him with open affection.  

"I'm so glad you see it that way," zie murmured, with a hint of a growl that would have made Tony look round in surprise if he hadn't been so busy gleefully observing the sudden blush on Steve's cheeks, and placed hir other hand on Tony's right bicep, subtly caressing him in a way that was both playful and possessive. "I'd love to tell you all about it, but we have a seven o'clock reservation at the Rainbow Room and I'm sure the press will be positively beside themselves if we're late. So, if you'll excuse us…?" 

Steve snapped to attention, or something damned close to it, and nodded so crisply that Tony half expected him to throw in a salute. "Of course — I hope you have a terrific time — and Happy Anniversary!" Kitt nodded at him pleasantly and proceeded toward the double doors leading out onto Park Avenue with a smooth feline stride, hir head held high like a queen, and what choice did Tony have but to follow, offering Steve a quick nod of his own in passing? 

"You enjoyed that," he murmured in hir ear when they'd gained about ten feet on their commander. 

"I did," zie confirmed, hir green eyes dancing with silent mirth. "My goodness, if I'd known how much fun this body was going to be I'd have let you talk me into wearing it _months_ ago!" 

Tony glanced back at Steve, who was standing right where they'd left him, staring at the line of Kitt's back. "Should I start getting jealous?" he asked lightly. 

"Why?" Kitt countered. "If I slept with him, would you have any objections?" 

That stopped Tony dead in his tracks for the third time that evening. "You're kidding, right?" 

Kitt gazed back at him cooly. "That depends. _Would_ it bother you inordinately?" 

"That depends," Tony retorted, sending another narrow glance back in their team leader's direction. Steve had recovered enough to turn away and resume his trek toward the elevators, although Tony fancied he still looked slightly stunned around the edges. "Are you in love with him?" 

This time Kitt's smile was fondly deprecating. "Oh, Tony, _no_ , of course not!" Zie ran her left hand down Tony's arm to interlace their fingers, warmly squeezing as she got them moving again. "Only you must admit, it would probably be a relief for him to be with a woman he'd have less fear of inadvertently hurting than one of flesh and blood." 

Which made Tony's eyebrows shoot toward the ceiling. "A mercy fuck? _That's_ what you're proposing?" 

Zie shrugged lightly, smiling at the doorman, and it was a damned good thing JARVIS opened the doors automatically because the man was flat-out mesmerized by the sight of hir sashaying along at Tony's side in that skin-tight dress and those fuck-me heels. Tony got the distinct feeling that this was going to be an overall pattern for the evening. "How crudely put, and no — I respect him far too much to offer him sex out of pity." 

"Then what _are_ you saying, exactly?" Tony persisted. "Just so I'm clear on the concept here." 

STARK23, a midnight blue Audi RS 5 Cabriolet, was parked at the curb with its top down. Kitt waited until he'd opened the door for hir and seen hir safely seated inside, then closed hir door for hir and come around the vehicle's front to take the driver's seat, before replying: "I suppose I'm saying that this vessel opens up all sorts of new possibilities, and you _have_ been urging me to enjoy myself as much as you do." 

Tony grimaced faintly as he started the engine. "I'm not sure that sleeping with Captain America was exactly what I had in mind." 

Something in Kitt's silence prompted him to look sidelong at hir, and he found hir regarding him with one angled eyebrow sharply raised in a deeply familiar expression of questioning skepticism. "If you don't want me to —" 

"I didn't say that." And he had to grin, half wryly and half with pride, because — "Hot damn, baby, you really _are_ built for speed, aren't you?" 

Kitt smiled, all sweet razor heat, and crossed hir legs pointedly. "Any time, anywhere. But we can discuss this later. Right now we have an anniversary dinner to enjoy and an international press to dazzle and amaze, don't we?" 

Which made Tony emit a hyena's howl of laughter as he pulled away from the curb, picturing the media explosion the Jade android's first appearance was about to unleash. Thor had once called Tony "a trickster to rival my dear brother for mayhem and mischief", and maybe the Asgardian hadn't been so far off the mark at that.  

[TO BE CONTINUED]


End file.
